


Aphrodite's Broken Heart: Donald's Slumber

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Series: The Heart of Aphrodite [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caballero Donald Duck, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Sacrifice, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Sequel, They all need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: After the events ofAphrodite's Broken Heart, the Duck/McDuck clan and friends learn about Doland's sacrifice. These are their reactions.
Relationships: Della Duck & Selene, Dewey Duck & Donald Duck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Series: The Heart of Aphrodite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986043
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Aphrodite's Broken Heart: Donald's Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> If the formatting's a little weird, I apologize. I'll try to edit it, but I originally wrote different sections of it on Tumblr before copy and pasting it onto here. The HTML coding might be acting up on me.

_Scrooge’s grip on Donald was like a vice, “He’s not waking up...why isn’t he waking up?”_

_“I placed him in a slumber,” Xandra answered._

_He felt his eyes sting with emotion as anger began to rise. Never did he think he would feel this way about the **Goddess of Adventure** but he'll damn and curse any and all deities who dare hurt his family! His family had lost Della because of adventure. **He** had lost Della to adventure, and as much as he hated it and denied it, he cost Donald his twin. _

_Adventure was supposed to be he legacy and badge of honor, not the source of pain and heartache._

_She didn’t flinch when Scrooge snapped his head at her and demanded the reason for her actions. Xandra began with, “It was his request."_

_Scrooge practically growled at her because he couldn't believe that. There wasn't any way that Donald would willingly allow himself to be kept from his boys. There was more to this, more she wasn't telling him!_

_Xandra could see how difficult it was for the older duck to accept it, so she did her best to explain. "The world's ability to love stems and originates from that heart. Not anyone's love would be strong enough to replace that of godly proportion. Donald's love is fueling the world's. I know it hurts, but it needed to be done. He did it for the world. He did it for his boys." The Three Caballeros were her heroes, and losing one of her champions was devastating. "He didn’t want the boys to see him without love...the love for them was the only thing that kept him going for over a decade. And now, that same love will keep the earth alive.”_

_"Wake him. Please." Scrooge pleaded quietly. "Surely it can't be that bad. We can find a way to fix this!"_

_"I'm sorry, Scrooge. The deed is done. There's no reversing it. There is...nothing to fix." Xandra told him sadly._

_"I CAN'T LOSE HIM TOO!" Scrooge cried out. Xandra's eyes widened slightly. For all she's heard and seen of Scrooge, losing his composure or cool, wasn't really his style. At least, not with this much emotional pain. He looked at her pleadingly, "We've recently made amends...but there was still more...more..." He swallowed thickly as he blinked away the tears, "He's my boy! I needed to be there more for him. Please...as one of earth's best adventurers, I beseech you, help me save him!"_

_"I am sorry, Scrooge. But I will not undo Donald's last request."_

* * *

Gyro looked at the machinery that Scrooge sent for him to bring the to manor. Fenton was pulling everything along, chatting but he only heard every other word. Scrooge’s tone was...different. For better or worse, depending on who you asked, Scrooge was unapologetically... _Scrooge_. Gyro had his moments of feeling light ire for his employer but it was mostly when his funding was affected. It didn’t last too long since Scrooge allowed him funding at all and didn’t try to tell him too much about what he could and couldn’t do...although asking him to make sure his intentions didn’t go evil every so often. Which they didn’t! They were mostly just misunderstood! Anyway, the point was, he knew how to pick his moments of when to address Scrooge about his projects and funding depending on his tone. Sometimes dealing with other board members put him in a mood. Certain dates did so as well. But he hasn’t heard the tone Scrooge had on the phone since....well, since the Spear of Selene. 

“Are we not going through the front door Dr. Gearloose?” Fenton asked as he kept following the goose towards the back of the manor. 

“Scrooge made the order. He wants a secure route.” Gyro answered. 

“A secure route? Why? Is the front door of the manor not secure?” Fenton asked.

"I'm assuming this isn’t something the children know about and he wants to keep it that way,” Gyro spoke honestly but with a tone that he hoped Fenton would catch. He didn’t mind Fenton’s plucky attitude, at least not as much as he used to. But there was a time and a place and something in the pit of his stomach was telling him that whatever they were about to learn was on the somber side. 

Fenton only paused for a moment to tilt his head before he began to understand this was a far more serious business matter than he initially thought. 

As they approached a back door, they were greeted by Mrs. Beakley. She was a hard person to read, but given her background, it wasn’t too surprising. Though Gyro wished he could read more about what they were about to walk into. 

“Follow me, please. And try not to make too much noise. The children are enjoying their television time.” Mrs. Beakley told them. 

“So they don’t know...about whatever this is about?” Fenton asked quietly. Then followed up with, “ _What_ is this about, exactly?” 

She sighed sorrowfully, and Gyro watched as Fenton’s eyes widened in a slight panic. Before he could accidentally make a scene that would make too much noise and call attention from the children, Gyro spoke, “These machines will need a proper energy source. I couldn’t bring it today, but they’ll need a generator.” 

“Will they work properly tonight?” Mrs. Beakley asked as she led the way. 

“Yes. Scrooge might see a spike in his energy bill though.” Gyro commented. He didn’t want to be blamed, or have their funding cut because of this. 

“He won’t mind.” Mrs. Beackley said. 

Both Gyro and Fenton stopped and shared a look with each other before staring at Mrs. Beakley as if she grew another head. She was very aware of what she said, so she added. “Come on. You’ll see.” 

When they stepped into the room Mrs. Beakley showed them to, it wasn’t hard to spot Scrooge or the reason they were there. Scrooge was sitting next to a bed that had Donald resting on it. Or it looked like he was resting...but with how tightly Scrooge was holding his hand, it was clear something wasn’t right with the younger Duck. 

“Set up the machinery as needed. Being mindful of the cords and the addition of the generator tomorrow.” Mrs. Beakley told them. 

Gyro nodded and began setting up the machines. Working around Scrooge and not bothered by being ignored. 

Fenton helped here and there but he was more focused on the duck lying in bed. He knew he should probably keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t help but state, “He doesn’t look hurt. He’s not, is he?”

The machines began to boot up before Mrs. Beakley could answer. There was a heartbeat beeping, there was a rise and fall of Donald’s chest, and the numbers of other vitals popping up on screens. Fenton’s been in the hospital enough times to know what each number meant and for all intents and purposes...Donald was fine. 

“My boy will be alright. He’s just...resting. He’s very tired and he’ll have his rest. But he’ll wake...he’ll wake soon.” 

Fenton frowned lightly at the wording as well as the tone. It was...off somehow. 

Before he could comment, however, Gyro answered Scrooge. “Of course he will.” 

Gyro gave him a small stare, which Fenton’s recognized by now and kept quiet. After explaining to Mrs. Beakley what each machine did, adding information about a few others that were also set up but not connected to Donald directly, Fenton learned that one of them provided a warding barrier of some sort, while the other worked as a sort of power detector. 

Mrs. Beakley walked them back out and once they reached the door and Fenton was sure they wouldn’t accidentally be overheard by anyone he asked, “What happened?” 

Mrs. Beakley told them all she knew. Discovering Donald’s duties to the Goddess of Adventure, Xandra, what she’d asked of him, and what he’s given up. 

“And the children do not know this?” Fenton asked with a frown. 

“No.” Beakley shook her head. “Donald made an excuse about helping out an old friend and didn’t give a date of return. Scrooge is hoping to... _fix_ this and hopes to spare the children of this knowledge.” 

“He sounds...” Fenton didn’t really know what the proper term was. 

“He’s been researching nonstop for a few days. Locked himself up, making excuses it was company business. The truth is too close, but he’s unwilling to accept it, no matter how glaringly obvious it is.” 

“The truth?” Fenton echoed. 

“Donald’s lost.” Gyro stated. 

It was heated but unlike other times when hearing that tone, it wasn’t also laced with irritation. At least not with him or anyone nearby. The words hit Fenton a bit hard. “But...but he was...his vitals are fine! He’s alive and his heart and pulse are strong!” 

“The heart beats to circulate the blood, the lungs inflate and deflate to allow him to breathe. He is alive...but he’s lost. The last time Scrooge was like this...” Gyro began. 

It took a moment to realize, but Fenton felt his heart sink as he remembered Donald wasn’t the first twin Scrooge has ‘lost’. “But Della came back! Donald can come back too!” 

“Scrooge will try,” Beakley stated. 

Gyro nodded, “Let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.” 

She nodded and Gyro and Fenton began making their way out of the estate. Fenton kept eyeing Gyro, really unsure of what to say. 

“How can we help?” Fenton finally asked.

“Honestly? There’s little we can do. We can use science to monitor him and make sure he gets the nutrients he needs but considering it was caused by something mythical, there’s little we can do to help Donald himself. That said...he won’t be able to keep this a secret from the rest of his family too much longer. The kids will be affected the most.”

“ _Pobre chiquitines_.” Fenton muttered. It hurt to imagine their heartache.

* * *

"I can _fix_ this!" Scrooge insisted. 

"I know you'll mean to try, sir. But the children are beginning to worry. About their uncle as well as you. You know them. They'll begin to investigate. It won't be easy...but it will be better if they hear it from you." Beakley told him gently. 

His grip on Donald's hand tightened. Whenever his eyes hurt too much from his research and he couldn't read anymore, he would sit by Donald's side and watch his vitals. Holding his nephew's hand he would obsessively watch the monitors that were connected to Donald until exhaustion took hold and he had yet another restless sleep. 

It was like losing Della all over again, yet with a new spin of heartache. Donald wasn't lost as Della had been. He was right in front of Scrooge...physically there, vitals strong, and he honestly _was_ sleeping!

Yet...

"Organize a family meeting..." Scrooge mumbled.

Beakley nodded and went to inform everyone in the house. 

Scrooge remained for a while longer. "You've got a lot of adventure stories to tell me, lad. I plan to hear them. Every single last one. And maybe join you and your friends on a Caballero quest if I may..." He tried to smile and feel some hope, but his smile quickly turned into a frown. "I should have tried harder, Donald. I'm so sorry...I'm going to fix this. I promise you I will!" 

He took a moment longer to simply watch Donald before he went to do his best to tell his family what happened. Their reactions were all as he expected. Varying in shock and anger and disbelief. 

* * *

Despite the evidence she had about what happened, she just couldn't believe it. She refused to accept defeat! She was Della Duck! Between her and Scrooge, they would find something! They had to! Though Scrooge told her there wasn't any point in visiting any of the deities that remained on Ithaquack, she still had to try.

“I’m so sorry Della...but it’s simply not possible.” 

“Don’t give me not possible! Do you guys even care?” Della cried out, tears of frustration falling down her cheeks. 

Selene sighed and gently brushed them away. “I won’t take that personally, for I know how much your heart aches. Storkules is beside himself as well...”

“Then help us! _Do_ something!” Della begged. 

“We simply cannot. Even if we wanted to. Not I, nor Storkules though he is more than willing, and not father. Even if he wanted. Which...he doesn’t. But the point is my dear...no god or goddess can undo the work of another deity.” 

“This isn’t fair! I came back from the moon, from practically the _dead_ , for my family! Not just my kids! I came back for Donald too. He’s my _twin_! My other half! This...this isn’t how it was supposed to go! Especially not for him! He gave up _everything_ for my boys! Me coming back wasn’t just so I can get my time with my boys, but it was to make amends with Donald. And somehow help make up for everything he’s done and has personally given up for me and the boys!" She was panting after her burst of emotions. Sniffing a few times, she continued to beg Selene to understand her plight, "I’m hurting this bad....they’re hurting even worse! Can’t Xandra understand this?”

“We’ve spoken with her...” 

“You have?” Della asked, a bit shocked. 

“Of course. After father refused to help and then reminded Storkules as to why he can’t, my brother went straight to her. He asked, he begged, he threatened...” 

“Threatened? _Storkules_?” Della was glad someone was doing something, but it was still strange to hear of sweet and friendly Storkules _wanting_ to use force. 

“For his Donald? Anything...”

“What did she have to say?” Della asked as she wiped her eyes, even if it seemed futile as more tears just kept appearing. 

Selene sighed again, “It wasn’t an easy task to ask of him. But Donald was a hero. Not just an adventurer. He had a lot more to do under Xandra’s guidance. A lot more than what some of the adventures with your uncle have called for. In the end, she refused to hear my brother’s pleas and told him it was for the boy’s sake...and his as well.”

“That’s bull,” Della grumbled and crossed her arms. 

Selene gave her a sympathetic smile, “Your brother was so full of love, Della. It fueled him as much as his anger did. He melded the two, and used his love to fuel his fury and wielded it like a weapon to protect his family. That...is the brother you remember. That is the Donald my brother and your boys know and love. That is _not_ that Donald they will meet should we wake him.” 

“Wha...I....but....”

Selene reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry. I am. And though Donald without love wouldn’t immediately mean he’d be cruel...but he would be indifferent. I’ve only met him once since you two stopped visiting after your accident. And trust me, with Storkules, I’ve heard plenty of him in between and since...and even filtering out my brother’s feelings for him, he was an amazing person. Who _cared_. Despite how angry he could get at their actions of heroics and dangerous deeds, under it all...it was worry. Because he cared and loved those who did those dangerous heroics. All of that is gone, my darling. He won’t care if the boys are ill, or if they get hurt, he won’t care if they did well in an event or if accomplished something incredible...”

“That _would_ hurt the boys.” Della relented. 

“I know...and so did he. It was his choice, Della.”

“I won’t stop looking for a way to fix this!” Della declared, anger burning behind her desperation, along with love. 

Selene smiled gently at her and repeated, “I know.” The doors to the pantheon opened and an exhausted, dirtied, bruised, dejected, and defeated Storkules stumbled through. Selene and Della watched him pass silently, before Selene added, “Trust me...you’re not alone.” 

* * *

**Huey:**

“I made this for you today,” Huey said as he placed the new sleeping mask on his uncle’s closed eyes. “Violet helped me with the elastic band. It’s really tricky. I remember you used to do it for me...I kinda wanna learn it to impress you when you wake up. But I also want you to be the one to help me master it. Violet says hi, by the way. She’s actually helping Webby research. I promised to join them later...I just had to check on you first. I’ve made sure all the monitors are working and calibrated. I’ll check them again before I go to sleep...we’re gonna find an answer. Ducks don’t back down! You taught me that...and there’s so much more. We’re gonna be hitting puberty soon and honestly, I want to learn to shave from you. No offense to Scrooge or Launchpad...I also just miss you, Uncle Donald.”

* * *

_**Dewey**_ :

“And it was all so epic! But in the face of _**danger,**_ I did the responsible thing!” Dewey exclaimed, but then he lost his confidence a bit as his shoulders sagged as he looked at his uncle’s unreactive and unmoving form, “At least I _think_ I did. I uh...It’d be nice having you seeing me try to be responsible...so I’d _know_ it was the responsible thing to do.” He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and pleading, “Please wake up Uncle Donald...”

* * *

_**Louie**_ :

It was late at night and Louie didn’t care if he looked like a baby at all. He was curled up to his Uncle Donald’s side, holding on tightly and hiding his face in his uncle’s chest. Small sniffles could be heard in the spacious room that didn’t feel as much as Uncle Donald’s room as his hammock on the houseboat. Into the darkness and against his uncle’s form, he whispered, “If I promise to be good from now on, will you come back to us, Uncle Donald?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to write the other two Caballeros' reactions, but I need to study their characteristics a bit more before I can try to write them properly. In here, I honestly struggled with Gyro and Fenton since I'm not really used to writing them, so I'm sorry if they're not in character.


End file.
